The Haunting Action
by Nina Serafima
Summary: This is story is one of many stories between Blaine and my own character Sasha/Ana. This one is about Rory leaving for Ireland and Sasha has finally found him once again. She is tagged in many of the Glee characters. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunting Action

**Kurt's POV **

I am in New York because I was called to do a Broadway show and I am so excited. I am living with Rachel which isn't all that bad. The rehearsal camp is for three months then I go on tour with them for almost a year. I'm going to miss Blaine so much. Speaking of Blaine, I better call him again. I wonder why he didn't get my message. When is Rachel getting home? Nah, I call Blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice came from the phone.

I screamed and Blaine laughed looking at the ID.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"You just haven't called me back."

"You called me."

"Yeah, didn't you get the message?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What's been going on?"

"Nothing just another school year; are you okay?"

I hang up. I can't talk to him. What is wrong with me?

A knock comes from the door and I am relieved. It was Rachel. I escort her in as though I was her butler. We are good friends now and something hasn't been right between us. I know Blaine is okay, but I fear that he will cheat or act like he's not gay. Oh it aches my heart to think that. I am so overactive.

"What's wrong?" Rachel's voice snaps me out of my paranoia.

"It's Blaine," I say my nervousness seeps through my voice.

"You know that he wouldn't cheat and neither will you."

"You're right."

Oh, no that feeling is back; the urge to be very nice to Rachel. Ever since we've arrived in New York, I've been feeling gravity toward her, but that can't be right. Ugh, I hate being apart from Blaine. Oh, no more worrying about Blaine; paranoia.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

**Blaine's POV**

_I don't really know why I just lied to him. I got the message, but I deleted it thinking it was the call from my brother. Is he mad? Does he know I'm lying?_

"Blaine," calls out Rory.

"Yes."

"Who was it?" asks Tina waiting from Mike to text.

"It was Kurt and he's kinda off; he hung up on me as if I was the one that called him."

"Maybe, he just needed to go, but he didn't want to say anything," Artie said.

"Could be; he seemed in a hurry."

"Maybe he had to go somewhere with the little hobbit, Rachel," came a very familiar voice. It was Santana. She went out to New York, herself, but is back for a while to see Brittany.

"Nice to see you," I say trying to be nice.

"Blaine, you don't have to pretend that we like each other; we did that last year…oh wait we didn't."

"Santana, I just thought we should try to be nice for once."

"You're nice, Blaine; I just make you want to lash out at people that you don't know or you love."

"And I thought that my brother was the only one that could get under my skin."

"How sweet?" replied Santana smiling evilly.

I get up and leave my food at the table; I can't eat. I am walking through the hallway as quickly as I can and I run into this young girl, who looks a little like Tina.

"Hi, I'm Sasha Demenatayva," the girl says with nervousness in her tone.

"I'm Blaine; nice to meet you."

"Do you by chance know where Mr. Schuester might be?"

"Choir room in north hall, first door on the right," I answer quickly.

"I don't mean to consume your time, but could you by chance show me where it is?"

"Yeah, I can show you."

"Thanks."

She follows me to the choir room, where Mr. Schuester is waiting.

"Nice to meet you Sasha."

"Thanks, Blaine."

"No prob."

"Blaine, can she follow you around for the day?"

"Doesn't she have different classes?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Thanks," Mr. Schuester says without my complete acceptance.

She's following me around for the whole day as if I need any more stress, but oh well. I guess she won't drive me completely crazy. I can't stop thinking of her. Good.

"Blaine!" snaps Sasha.

"What?" I ask loudly.

"I took notes for you in math because you were staring off into space and what you are learning is quite easy. I'm being mean; I'm so sorry."

"It's okay and thanks."

"I can help you advance in physics and in your AP algebra class."

"Are you some wiz or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm sorry to make you have to do that."

"It's quite alright."

"Thanks."

"What's bothering you?"

"My boyfriend has been acting up."

"You're gay?" asks Sasha looking at me confused.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No," she answers looking her eyes soft and sweet.

"Good."

"What's going on?"

"He seems really panicked and he never wants to talk to me and I'm scared I'm losing him."

"Blaine, I know the feeling. I'm so sorry that is happening, but you know he's okay."

"How do you know him?"

"What's his name?"

"Kurt Hummel; he went here for high school."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"It's the thought that counts."

"My ex-boyfriend Rory dumped me like a bucket of trash, soon after he found out he was moving."

"Wait, Rory?"

"Yeah, he's my ex."

"He goes here."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he came back to high school here about a week ago. He was back in Ireland."

"I'm screwed."

"Pretty much."

"This is SO bad."

"How many people do you know that went or goes here?"

"Well you, Rory, Santana, Cooper-"

"Wait, Cooper?"

"Yeah, Cooper Anderson, he's that guy from the commercial."

"That's my brother."

"You're Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah."

"I met you when we were little."

"What grade?"

"I was in 6th and you were in 9th.

"Didn't you have a different name?"

"I was Ana Truesitnacova. "

"Yeah, I remember you. That's why you came to me. Oh, you were smart."

"I missed you too."

"Really?"

"Can I see Rory?"

"He's in my next class."

"Let's go."

_Oh, no. This will be bad very bad. _

We walk into my next class and I am nervous. I am shaking and my stomach is in knots. There's Rory.

"Ana?"

"Hey, Rory, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"I see you are still the heartless numb that I remember and don't know how I loved."

"And you're still the mean person."

"You make me laugh. You can't insult me because A) I'm the queen and B) because you suck."

"Back off, Sasha."

"Okay, Blaine."

"You know Blaine."

"Of course I do."

"How in the world do you know Blaine, you're from Ireland.

"I was born in Lima Heights then I moved right next to Blaine and then I moved out to Ireland to move to California just a year later."

"I know why you had to move because you're a good for nothing-"

"Rory, my sweet stupid Rory, there is no need to swear."

"I swear to God-"

"I told you no swearing."

"What's wrong?"

"You know I don't believe in swearing."

"You're Catholic."

"Is that really what you got out of that?"

"Yes."

"Surprise, surprise, you hate religious people."

"It's not that."

"Are you sure?"

"Man you know how to get under people's skin."

"That's my specialty," answered Sasha as the bell rang.

After class Rory comes up to me and is furious.

"Why would you show her around?"

"What is your problem with her?"

"She's a devil, Blaine."

"You think she's a devil."

"Don't tell me you think she's nice."

"She is Rory. She's just mad at you. Give her a second chance."

"Over my dead body," snapped back Rory.

"You are so wrong about her."

"Blaine, you don't see how she can hurt you in a moment."

"See ya, Rory."

"Blaine, you have to believe me," Rory yells grabbing my arm.

"You know she's just mad at you."

"I know."

"You need to talk to her."

"Fine," yells Rory giving up and very annoyed.

**Sasha's POV**

_I hate that Rory hates me and that everything came to this, but I want to have him back. Here he comes. Is he coming to me?_

"Hey."

"Why do you hate me?" I ask before I could stop it.

"I just thought you were the same."

"That was more than a year ago; I was just hurt. You know what happened."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Rory, I know we ended on a very sour note, but I don't want us to be like that."

"I love you."

_Was he talking to me? Did he really say that?_ All I could do was smile and he was smiling back. I looked at the floor and mustered up all my strength.

"I love you too."

"Good."

We leaned in and our lips met. His lips were soft and I knew that this was meant to be. We pull out and he smiles at me and then pulls me into a hug.

_ This is better. I have to thank Blaine. I know he had something to do with this. Am I with him again or what?_

"Will you go out with me?" Rory asks nervously.

"It would be my honor."

We kiss again and then walk down the hallway holding hands.

Later I find Blaine in the hallway texting. I know that he is texting Kurt. I wonder how it's going. I should thank him. Oh no Santana. I walk into a room before she noticed me and wait until she pasted to talk to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine," I say walking up to him.

"Hey, Sasha; how are you?"

"Good, thank you."

"Why?"

"You talked to Rory."

"He talked to you?"

"Yeah and we're back together."

"I just told him to talk to you, but that works too."

"How are you and Kurt?"

"Horrible, I guess."

"What?"

"He texted me, with Rach call you later; I love yodel."

"Wow."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll see you next class."

"Oh, yeah."

"Is Santana in it?"

"No, she graduated."

"Why is she here than?"

"Her girlfriend, Brittany didn't graduate last year."

"She's-"

"Yeah," I say interrupting her.

"That didn't go over well with her grandma."

"I would think not."

"Well, I see you."

"K."

At the end of the day I met up with Santana and we talked. I was very reluctant. She is not as mean as I remember. That's great! I have to find Blaine. Where is he? Found him.

"Hey."

"Hi," he answered almost mumbling.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Kurt."

"Why?"

"Because he said that we need time apart."

"Blaine, he still loves you. I think he just thinks you're the problem. He might think you're trying not be gay or you're cheating. It's classic things that go through girl's minds or Kurt's."

"I don't believe that."

"Blaine, I know he loves you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more sure of that than I am that Rory is going back to Ireland."

"Really?"

"Oh, Blaine."

I see Rory and I wave good-bye to Blaine and he waves back. I pull him into a hug than walk away. I look back and he looks sad. He'll be fine. I think.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Blaine."

"What happened?"

"He had to break up with Kurt and he's really upset."

"Oh, that sucks."

"I think he'll be okay."

"Yeah," Rory says short and sweet.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

That night Rory and I hung out and got pizza. Ugh, I hate that he forgets I'm vegetarian.

"Hey."

"Yeah," I answer not thinking.

"I'm really sorry about Blaine."

"What about him?"

"He's really upset he texted us saying I won't be at school tomorrow, do you think he's sick?"

He puts his arm around me and I think what an idiot, but I love him so whatever.

"Rory, Blaine isn't missing school because he's sick."

"What?"

"He's missing school because his brother is in town for a day and his parents called him in sick. They want them to be closer, but with a guy like Cooper that is not possible."

"How do you know this?"

"Blaine texted me saying that like a few seconds ago."

"He really likes you."

"Dude, I knew him before I knew you."

"I know."

I shake my head and then we sat and watched a TV program on film affects. It was really good, but in the middle Rory looks at me almost crying and look at him not knowing what's going on.

"I want to go home."

"What?"

"I'm going to Ireland."

"When and why?"

"Tomorrow and because I miss my family; I can't stay here forever."

"I can't believe this. I just got back here to see you and you're leaving again. This isn't the way this is supposed to happen."

"I guess you are just going to have to follow me to Ireland."

"I can't; my mom said I had to finish high school before we can move again and I'm a freshman that just moved more than half way across the US to chase the guy I love."

"I'll miss you."

_Sasha sings never had a dream come true by S Club Juniors for audition for New Direction the day after._

"Welcome to the New Directions," announced Mr. Schuester.

"I'm sorry, Sasha," says Rory looking at the tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you Rory."

"What?" asks Artie.

"He's going back to Ireland after lunch."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, sadly it is."

"Why?"

"He just misses his family and I knew this wouldn't last."

I run off the stage not being able to take Rory's look. I run to my locker and grab my books; I can't talk to anyone. I get into class and sit down, pull out my notes and wait. My fellow classmates come in and the class is started. Having all higher level classes sucks because it causes me to have more classes with Artie, Tina, Blaine, or Rory. I hate that. This class is senior free and Rory free. After class I walk to my locker and start getting my books for the next class, but when I turn around Rory's in my face.

"I'm sorry I have to this."

"You don't have to."

"I'm sorry."

"How are we going to do this long distance?"

"We'll make it work I promise."

"That's what you said before we broke up and-"

"But this time nothing I mean nothing can come between us."

"Thanks."

I hug him and I know that this might not work out the way we envision it will. I walk to class where I know I will be questioned by Tina, but I can't talk. I feel the tears stinging my eyes and the glares coming my way.

I approach the classroom when I run into Cooper. I can't say anything, I just stare at him. He looks at me and I know he's just as confused as I am as to how this happened.

"Ana, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I moved here to be with Rory."

"The Irish guy that reminds me of Blaine's boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I never really liked him."

"You don't like anybody that doesn't give you want you want."

"You gave me that."

"When are we going to tell Blaine?"

"We aren't."

"I can't keep this a secret. Blaine is my friend and I don't secrets from my friends even if it involved having "it" with his brother."

"You have to."

"I don't have to anything you say. Why can't you tell him?"

"Because he'll tell everyone."

"You're a Hollywood commercial superstar, what does it matter?"

"I actually care about what Blaine thinks."

"I thought that the big shot had something better to do than lay around with is little gay brother that was bullied. He needed your help."

"He would have used that for popularity."

"I can't believe that you think so lowly of Blaine."

"I'm sorry."

"I am telling him."

"Not until I leave for LA in two days."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to take the wrath of my brother; he doesn't take secrets very well."

"Fine, I'll keep our little secret until you leave for LA."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Blaine is mad at me so I came here to find a girl named Sam."

"You're hilarious, that's a guy."

"Oh."

"Well, I don't know where he is."

"I have to find him."

"I'll just call him."

I call Sam knowing he is not going to be happy with this. I talk to him briefly and hang up.

"He'll meet you at the front doors."

"Thanks."

"See ya, Cooper."

"Wait, can you come over tonight."

"I am not doing it-"

"No, I mean to talk to Blaine."

"What's going on?"

"He's just out of it. He didn't fight back."

"What?"

"I know."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"See ya, Cooper."

He walks away and I take the deepest breathe possible and walk into the classroom where Tina is badgering me about what happened.

Lunch, time to say goodbye to Rory; I'll miss him. Okay, let's do this.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll call you the second I get to airport and the second I get off the plane."

"You're going to make me cry."

He kisses me and when he lets out I hug him tight. This is going to be a test for both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I approached Blaine's house. I knew that something could easily happen that could hurt Blaine's hanging-by-a-thread relationship with his brother and the love of his life Kurt. As I rang the doorbell I hear things shift around behind the door; soon after Cooper opens the door with a blank expression.

"Come on in."

"Where are your parents?"

"Not home," Cooper answers quickly.

"Where's Blaine?"

"Upstairs in his bedroom; do you remember where that is?"

I make a face then make my way up the stairs. I turn into Blaine's room to find him working on his homework.

"Hey, Blaine," I say voice quiet.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about Rory."

"What is the real reason you weren't at school today?"

"I told you the truth."

"Okay."

"I just feel like everything is falling apart and it's hurting."

I look at the tears welling up in his eyes and sit next to him.

"You are the best guy that I have ever seen. You are confident, but what took me sometime to realize is that you are confused. I'm sorry that you're brother wasn't there for you."

"Thanks."

I sigh and give him a hug. He pushes me out and has tears falling down his face. I put my hand on his face and smile.

"You deserve better than what Kurt is giving you."

"Thanks."

"Believe it-"

I was cut off when he kisses me. We pull out and we look at each other with panic in our eyes.

"I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Believe in yourself."

I walk away and the tears are rolling down my face. Rory's wrong there are plenty of things that can come between us and that is one word BLAINE.


End file.
